I'll Always Remember You
by Ronaele Emmett
Summary: Silena is still recovering from the loss of her boyfriend, Beckendorf, but despite the pain, she will always have the memories of their time together. Songfic to I'll Always Remember You by Miley Cyrus.


Silena Beauregard paced the Aphrodite cabin. She had heard a week ago that her boyfriend, Beckendorf, was dead. He had died a hero, gone down with Kronos's ship, the _Princess Andromeda._ She couldn't stop thinking about his laugh, his smile. She couldn't bear the thought of being in front of the other campers during a time like this. She felt empty and shattered. _Vulnerable. _She just could not grasp the fact that he was gone for good.

_ I always knew this day would come, we'd be standin' one by one, _

_With our future in our hands, so many dreams, so many plans_

_ I always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter, there'd be tears_

_ But never thought that I'd walk away, with so much joy, but so much pain _

_ And it's so hard to say good-bye_

_ Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep movin' on_

_ I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya_

_ The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph_

_ And hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you_

Another daughter of Aphrodite, McKenzie, walked into their cabin. She and Silena had become good friends over the few summers that Silena had been at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Lena," said McKenzie.

"You ok?" McKenzie knew it was a stupid question. Of course Silena wasn't okay! Her boyfriend was dead. Silena didn't answer.

McKenzie bit her lip. "I brought you some doughnuts," she tried.

"Thanks," was all Silena said in return.

"Lena, listen," McKenzie began. "I'm sorry about Beckendorf. I really am. But... he would want you to keep going. To move on with your life. You can't keep closing yourself up away from everyone else." For a moment, McKenzie thought that she had gone too far. But Silena just opened the doughnut box, picked up a glazed pastry, and took a bite. She closed her eyes, chewing slowly. She swallowed.

"You're right," she said finally. "This has gone on long enough."

McKenzie smiled. "Beckendorf would be proud of you." Silena walked to the vanity and splashed cold water on her face.

"It's just so hard, you know?"

"Yeah," McKenzie replied. "I can't stop thinking about the time that we have spent together in the last month. The things I wanted to say, the fun we could have had together." Silena sighed.

"Well," said McKenzie. "I'd better get back to the other girls. We are doing each other's hair by the lake and talking about boys." She grinned. "Want to join us?"

"No thanks," replied Silena. "I might be along later."

"Ok, see you," McKenzie sprinted down to the lake.

Silena took a deep breath and pulled a box out from underneath her bunk. This was where she had hidden away her most precious memories and pictures of she and Beckendorf. They were too painful to look at. Inside the box was a gold locket that Beckendorf had made for her last summer, along with several notes he had written to her, and a scrapbook full of pictures. She opened the scrapbook.

_ Another chapter in the book, can't go back, but you can look_

_ And there we are on every page, memories I'll always save_

_ Up ahead only open doors, who knows what we're heading towards _

_ I wish you love, I wish you luck, for you the world just opens up _

_ But it's so hard to say good-bye_

_ Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep movin' on_

_ I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya_

_ The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph_

_ And hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you _

Silena stared at a picture from last summer of Beckendorf doing a cannonball into the lake. His eyes were closed and he was grinning like crazy. She smiled and tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob. She let the tears flow freely now.

_ Every day that we had, all the good, all the bad, I'll keep em' here inside. _

_ All the times that we shared, every place, everywhere, you touched my life. _

_ Yeah, one day we'll look back, we'll smile, and we'll laugh,_

_ But right now we just cry, and it's so hard to say good-bye_

_ Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep movin' on, _

_ I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya _

_ The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph,_

_ Hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you_

Silena swiped at her tears and fastened the locket around her neck. She closed the lid of the box and slid it under her bunk. She glanced in the vanity mirror, then walked down to the lake. She felt better. Things might just be okay. As she joined her cabinmates, McKenzie stood up to welcome her. "Nice locket," she commented.


End file.
